bzpbfandomcom-20200214-history
Hanmyo
Hanmyo and Outlaw Star are Property of Takehito Ike and Sunrise Studios, all rights reserved. A cheerful young girl who is adept in martial arts, Hanmyo (codename) is actually a member of the widely-feared Anten Seven. She is likely the youngest member of the group, and is said to be a master of grappler ship combat using cats. Her cats Kenny and Matte possess a telepathic connection with her, and Hanmyo seems to relish any opportunity to take a reprieve from her commitment to the Anten Seven. Personality Friendly and cheerful, Hanmyo is a very gregarious girl who smiles and laughs readily. She has no trouble making friends with new people she meets, despite her connection to such a fearsome group as the Anten Seven. As a matter of fact, Hanmyo seems to prefer any opportunity she gets to pull away from the group and relax; she's openly expressed a desire to take any opportunity she can to earn a respite from her duties. Hanmyo considers Kenny and Matte very dear to her, and finds valuable confidants in the two of them. History Hanmyo was first encountered by User Sarge and Lee on the planet of Symka 3, practicing her martial arts kata on the edge of a fountain. When Kenny and Matte drew close to the two, Hanmyo ceased her routine to greet the two. Though Lee apparently recognized her instantly, the group hit it off smoothly, and once Mamimi returned, Hanmyo showed the group to her home and dojo. While Lee and Mamimi headed into town, Hanmyo showed Sarge into her home. There, she soon revealed her allegiance to the Anten Seven, although Sarge accepted this in stride and promised to keep her secret. After hugging him and giving her thanks, Hanmyo sat down with Sarge to enjoy some sandwiches. Once she was finished, she offered to help train Sarge in self defense. Kenny & Matte A pair of cats with odd, outward- and downward-angled ears, one of the two is white with a black diamond mark on its forehead, as well as matching patches on its ears and paws; the other is black with white markings. The white cat is a male named Kenny, while the blackfurred female is named Matte. They both possess a telepathic link with Hanmyo, and regularly give her counsel. Judging from Hanmyo's description of her expertise among the Anten Seven, these two play some role in her grappler ship combat technique. Abilities/Skills Highly skilled in martial arts, Hanmyo is also talented in acrobatic movements. She appears to at least have proficiency in Crane-Style Kung Fu, as seen where she landed effortlessy from a backflip on a narrow partition of slick stonework. Based on her own statements, she can be inferred to be a master of grappler ship combat, making use of her telepathic connection to her highly-intelligent cats, Kenny and Matte. Trivia *Hanmyo was the second of the Anten Seven to be named, although it was not known that she was a member of the group at the time. Category:Characters controlled by Zev Category:Assassins